Dare Me Not
by Jewel Queen
Summary: The trivial "Truth or Dare" story we've all got to write. Hopefully mine has a twist to it, I skipped all the party part and went straight to the Dare! It's really a ironic love story hiding in wait. Part 1 of a trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, since most of you (84.5 %) say that you are so confused about this that you like are a Martian who crash landed on Pluto, I'm going to try and fix it with a long Author's Note thingy.

Problems:

_Reader:_ _I'm confused. I understand that Harry supposeably took a dare but it doesn't say who or why._

**Author: Yes, Harry did take a dare to turn into a women for one night and sleep with Malfoy. I did not directly state that because it's supposed to be a mystery why he is doing this, you aren't supposed to know who dared him or anything else besides the fact that Harry was dares by someone in Gryffindor. Perhaps it's all of Harry's year of Gryffindors. **

_R: You also switch POVs a lot without warning._

**A: Alright, I'll admit it. There were two POV changes; the last two and the first two paragraphs were 'I' form, first person. That was why one of those four was a super long chapter I normally would have separated, just in case any of you didn't understand why the sudden switch there. To defend myself again, the first two held '.....' to signify the beginning of the story. (hope i dont sound nasty and rude there)**

_R: The whole 'love at first sight thing' doesn't fit me. I mean, who seriously does that crap? It's not real. (this is **not** a copy of what someone said, this is **me** if I was the 'reader')_

**A: Um, I kinda sorta believe in that.....o.o....but that is another thing of mystery to be later explained. I didn't realize how much mystery I have in this, so thank you there for pointing that out, but all of this should be explained in the next one or the last one not sure yet.**

_R: How come Jade is so powerful and yet Harry is still the same. It makes no sense._

**A: Uh, I like my Harry with a bit of a brain in his head and also power. He hid how powerful he was from Dumbledore because he wanted a leverage, element of surprize against both Voldemort and Albus if there ever was the need for it. (I like my Dumbles manipulativeish). Also, because of that statement, if he really wanted Albus and everyone to believe he was Jade Rose-Slytherin wouldn't Salazar's heir be more powerful than Albus? This way, Dumbles still doesn't know about his power. And, before I forget, I am following the claim that wizards must be powerful to create children. **

_R: You said this was a 'Truth or Dare' kind of story. _

**A: I was kidding. I know, I prolly should have put j/k at the end, but, hey, I also forgot that I already have a 'Truth or Dare' kind of story under my _Ultimate Collection_. Hope this explains more.**

If you _still _have qualms about my story, _plz _send me a PM and tell me what exactly I need to fix because I'm lost and there is a 15.5% that understands this story before I fixed anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: is below

Warning:.....................................? um, slash will be in hereish? rated T

Disclaimer: is given

And believe it or not, this story (and it's sequels) started with reading a drarry(?) with a potions scene in which Snape talked about adding forget-me-knots into a potion. Classic Harry-botches-up-potion, something-happens-to-him and Draco-falls-in-love-with-him, HEA ones.

Dare Me Not

Dare. A noun or verb meaning to be challenged to do something, depending on the sentence context. Put 'dare' and 'Harry Potter' in a sentence, even one like: to Harry dare Potter you must do..., and you spell instant trouble. Because, like everyone knows, Potter would do anything if you dared him to. Kiss Seamus Finnegan (and get away unscathed), he would do it. Lick Trevor, Longbottom's forever misplaced toad, he would do it. Talk to the Giant Squid, hug the Whomping Willow, walk into the full Great Hall naked, and he would do it. But, of course, on the last one at least, he would have an infinately cute redder than red blush that would contrast his peculiar green eyes. Red and green, Gryffindor and.... never mind.

My point is that Harry James Potter could not back down from a dare. Apparently having a big, but sensitive, ego came with the hero complex. That or he just had an outright sense of Gryffindorness. So, anyway, basically that's how my one true rival landed in my bed except this time he lost his balls and got breasts in return.........

*

Harry looked at himself one last time and sighed. "Here's to my manlihood and future embarrassment and torture from the guys." He closed his eyes and downed the potion he received from Snape, after a long period of explaining, feeling it slide down his throat in a way that made him shiver with a sudden chill.

'Well, at least it doesn't taste bad...' Harry opened his eyes and stared at himself with even more startling green eyes than before. Or rather, herself. She took off her glasses since she didn't need them any more and because they were totally unstylish. She blinked at herself for a few more minutes, touching certain parts of her new body to make sure they were real. Then she let out a long, happy sigh. "My name, from now on and until I change back, will be and is Princess Jade Vixen Rose of Hogwarts." Her hands found their way to her hips as she said this proudly, smiling. "Now, onto my clothes and unleashment of my inner Slytherin."

*

Draco Malfoy was calmly reading the news and sipping his tea imported from China when he heard a bang. "This is not Daddy's gardens! Professor Kalahoun said that... oh, hello." He turned around at the feminine voice to see a very attractive young women with curly raven hair, long eyelashes and big emerald eyes. She was wearing an expensive silver and black robe, a green, tight shirt, and black with some silver pants that clung to her curves. Half of the school began swimming in their own drool; Draco, however, just gaped.

"Welcome, young lady. May I ask what is your name?" Dumbledore asked, standing up from his spot behind the table.

She flipped her hair and smiled charmingly. "My name is Jade Vixen Rose-Slytherin, and my Daddy says I'm royalty to Hogwarts." Everyone, actually the Gryffindors, that drooled at Jade now fainted.

Snape peered down at the young woman that he knew had to be Harry Potter, claim to be the heir to Salazar Slytherin. He noticed that his, or rather her, magical signature was powerful. So powerful that it even outshone Albus Dumbledore's, the knowledge he saw also belonging to the said person in their eyes. He stood up from the far end of the Professor's table, the one nearest to his Slytherins. "I know for a fact that Salazar did not have any children that remain with a line of their own, yet you claim to be a direct descendant."

"But I am. Salazar was my great-great-grandfather from long ago. I even have the family ring, now that I'm 17, to prove it." She flashed a ring on her right hand that was an exact copy of Voldemort's horcrux, this one being authentic. Snape actually gasped which caused Jade to smirk at him. She pulled her hand close to her bosom and looked up through her eyelashes at him.

"Daddy told me that this spell I used would lead me to my mate, and Professor Kalahoun was in the gardens to wait for me. Apparently the silly old man is not my mate, but you very well could be." Severus took a step back, almost tripping over his chair as he sat down, looking about ready to throw up.

Draco wondered for a moment if his godfather was gay. He took a moment to survey his table, watching to see if any of his fellow Housemates dared to try and make her their consort. The ones that were going to, hung their heads when they saw Draco's gaze. He smirked and stood up, drawing all the attention to him.

"Well, if you say you are looking for your mate, their is no better place than to start with me."

"You sound so sure of yourself..." She batted her eyelids, holding out the last word as she turned towards him.

Draco sauntered up to her, taking her hand to his lips and kissing it. "I am Draco Orion Malfoy, at your service. And I only sound so sure because I am."

Jade smiled coyly. "Well, you'll just have to prove yourself, then." She turned her back to him, Draco smirking more at the way she played, and snapped her fingers. Three house elves appeared at once.

"You," she said to the one in the middle. "Go to my castle and bring me my things. Another house-elf can show you which to bring; Salazar's Secret Cottage, they will know you are coming. And you," she pointed to the one on the left. "Make me the most expensive tea; three drops of honey and a spoonful of Dragon's milk, no more no less."

"But, missus, Lindy has no..."

"Then find some and quick, besides, whoever said you could talk to me?" Jade spoke in a harsh hiss, scaring the elf away. Draco sneered at it in agreement, before it went away, pleased at her show of superiority. That Granger mud-blood no doubt was furious.

She pointed to the last one. "You go organize Salazar's Secret Chambers for my use and don't you dare touch anything that belongs to him." The last house-elf bowed and apparated away as fast as it could.

There was another crack soon after that. "Here, missus, Lindy has you's tea." Lindy held it up for her to take fearfully, shaking the tea inside the cup on its saucer. Jade snatched it and took a quick sip.

"Not as good as at my Daddy's but it will do." She glared down at it from the corners of her eyes. "You are dismissed." Without another second to spare Lindy disapparated. Jade started to walk pass Draco and out the doors, Draco's gaze following her all the way.

"Ms. Rose-Slytherin, may I ask where you are going off to? You can't possibly know where to go as you have not been here before." Dumbledore's voice boomed.

Jade stopped and turned around. "No you may not, dear Headmaster, but you may stop making assumptions about people. I may not have been here before, but I am a part of the castle in a way you will never be. I am, essentially, one of her children." She said mockingly but sweet.

"True, true, Ms. Rose-Slytherin. However, there are classes you must go to. Your Father would not want your education to go lax."

"Dear Headmaster," she continued in that tone. "What have I told you of assumptions? I have already a complete degree in all things you teach here and then some. Good-day." She ended pleasantly. Jade turned back around, to continue walking, but caught, before she went on, Draco's eye and smirked. She swung her hips knowing that Draco's gaze never left her arse until she was out of sight.

'She, and that arse of hers, is what I want and I always get what I want.' He growled to himself.

*

All throughout the day, Draco bided his time in wait for his chance to make good on his claim. Some of his Slytherins were getting restless, and if he did not find a way soon then some of them might step up to take his place. And he couldn't let that happen, not to someone as perfect for him as Jade. She was smart, beautiful, pure-blood, and the perfect Slytherin; he cared not for her invisible and likely irrelevant flaws, she would be the perfect Malfoy bride. Even his Father would be hard-pressed to find fault with her, he'd wager a thousand galleons on that.

Severus gently bumped his desk, slyly warning him about his faliure to concentrate even in his favourite class. He promptly removed his face from his hand and got back to work, stirring counter-clockwise 11 more times and returning his potion to the right colour. Another good thing completely unrelated to Jade was the fact that Potter wasn't here to ruin his potion, or let his incompetence be in the way.

*

Draco knew he would never make it through History of Magic, but Snape seemed to insist upon making sure he went to every class and when he could, watch Draco to keep him focused on actual work. Professor McGonagall was not quite happy about that decision. Luckily for him, Snape could not leave his first years unsupervised even if they were only Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, so he was freed from his guard. To make it even better, Jade was waiting right at the doorway for him.

She smiled. "Hogwarts told me that a hawk was watching your every movement and has now left its post with you. I figured that as you had nothing better to do, you might show me your room. Introduce me to an extension of you." She purred.

"I assume you have no more important duties?"

"Nothing that can't wait." He smirked back.

*

Draco kicked open his door, ravishing Jade with his mouth and carrying her in his arms. She moaned, head back, when Draco threw her down on his bed while he tried to quickly strip his shirt off. Jade made an impatient noise, shaking her head and looking at him almost angrily. She flicked her wrist, wandlessly removing both of their clothes. "Come." She hissed in Parseltongue, urging him towards her with the motion of a single finger and he reached her side in no time.

"How do you want me?" She asked hands on his shoulders, eyes bright with lust.

Draco pressed his erection into her inner leg, making her gasp. "Just as you are." He growled before making her scream in pleasure.

*

When Draco woke, the sun was just rising and lighting the dungeons through what little windows they had. He smiled and stretched, remembering last night's activities as he stroked his partner's black hair. She sighed in her sleep, turning towards him. Her eyelashes fluttered open ever so gently as she blinked quickly to awareness. "Mmm," she mumbled, reaching an arm across Draco's stomach. "What time is it?" Draco stopped petting her with a slight internal frown.

'Since when have I grown so attached to her? Ugh, it's almost sickening...' "Almost 6:30." Draco replied casting a quick tempus charm. Jade quickly sat up, the blankets sliding down her naked breasts and pooling at her waist.

"Merlin, Merlin and Godric!" She cursed as she felt herself up, looking down. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow. She threw the blankets off and jumped down, collecting her clothes manually while cursing under her breath all the while. "Shit! This can't be happening," Jade paced, still naked, with Draco's curious eyes following her every move. "Oh dammit, when will I ever learn?"

"Jade? Whatever do you mean?" Draco asked walking to her. Jade sighed.

"Draco?" She began lightly, big green eyes full of regret. Though sincere or not, Draco could not tell and immediately was on guard. "My name's not Princess Jade Vixen Rose-Slytherin, it's..." She bit her bottom lip as she tried to read Draco through his face and her voice fell to a whisper. "It's Harry James Potter." Draco sucked in his breath and took a step back, wheeling from the emotional and mental blow with a hand to his head.

"I'm sorry, truly sorry, if I hurt you at all during this." 'Jade' flicked her wrist again and both of them became clothed. Draco took another long step and fell, sitting, onto the edge of his bed; thinking, analyzing, everything over and over. The sides of his head was held by his hands, one hand to each side. His shoulders started to shake with suppressed grief, but his face remained wide with shock. "Draco?" 'Jade' asked gently with 'concern'.

"Go." Draco whispered hoarsely, pointing to the door, eyes downcast on the floor in an attempt to not look at 'her'. "Please, just go."

"I'm sorry." Was the reply so quiet, that Draco almost didn't hear it before the door clicked. He was emotionless, at least, until then at which he put a fist in his mouth and bit it in an effort to stifle his cries.

*

Draco managed to get ahold of himself in time for Breakfast; prepared for battle of the jeers and taunting kind with his scars skillfully concealed. However, it was oddly quiet, especially for the Gryffindors, when he walked in alone. Almost lifeless, they seemed. And J...Potter was not there; as much as he excused and ignored and rationalized his behaviour, that fact caused him to feel even more worse and he felt his heart fall down in his chest with a heavy thud.

He couldn't eat anything, not for lack of trying. All desire for even his favourite specials were consumed with disgust, hatred, and self-pity at both himself and Potter; to an extent, the Gryffindors as he believed they were all in on this. On the other hand, he had to admit that he was worried for Potter even though he had no reason for it that he knew of. It seemed, to him, that Potter was manipulating his inner thoughts after already having manipulated Draco's body. All Draco wished for now was that someone would be able to tell him what was actually going on.

Suddenly, Draco remembered Professor Snape's reaction to Jade's...... Potter's offer to sleep with him. Perhaps he knew the truth and, in fact, wasn't gay. 'Blasted godfather, he could have prevented me from looking like a fool! Oh, dear Merlin, what would Father say, or worse do, when he finds out that I slept with Potter? I bet he'll tell me to try and lure him into the Dark Lord's clutches by pretending to love him. I think I'm going to be sick...'

Draco got up and motioned aggressively, secretively, for a talk with Snape. 'He should know better than to decline because he knows that I know now. And if he does, then I will make a fool out of him.' Draco saw, as he exited, Severus excuse himself and get up to leave out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you want, Draco?" Severus drawled once they were in relatively safe zones to speak freely: the Dungeons. Draco sneered.

"What do I want, Severus? Funny you should ask me that, since I know that you were involved somehow in this shit!"

"Language, Draco." He says calmly, entering the Slytherin Common Room. Snape doesn't say another word until he is in his office and both of them had sat down. "All I did was brew the Potter brat a potion that would change someone into the opposite sex for a few hours. I had no idea that he was going to do anything of what he did nor did I give it to him without just reasoning. He did have to beg, after all, for many hours on his knees and scrub my classroom floor to ceiling without magic." Severus folded his hands on top of his desk and smirked.

"Liar." Draco hissed. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I would be correct to assume that you have had sex during the period in which Potter was in his...womanly form?" He sucked in a breath during his pause.

"Yes." Draco admitted gruffly. "And I let him get the best of me too; it was only when he revealed his true identity that I knew who she really was. From the moment I saw her, she was no one but Jade Vixen Rose-Slytherin, future Malfoy, to me." Draco exhaled a sigh without knowing that he did so, daydreaming about her. Severus softened his eyes with sympathy.

"Did you love her so?" He asked quietly, causing the heavy thud again to Draco. This time with a lump formed in his throat so he was mute for a moment or two. After a minute of blurred vision, he eventually nodded and swallowed away the lump. "She would have been perfect..." He said, sounding more like a croak, and teared up again.

He sniffed, wiping them dry, angrily. "Damn you, Potter. I refuse to cry over you again." His statement sounded weak even to him.

Severus coughed politely and Draco turned his eyes on him again as they moved in his memories. "May I ask what happened when you awoke?"

"I, I stretched and did things I normally don't do to anyone: pet them, smile at them." He scowled at the thought and missed Snape pale a shade. "She...he woke soon after and went ballistic, eventually telling me the truth after I gave he..him the time."

"Oh, Godric." Snape muttered, causing Draco to look at him in confusion. "You have to go and find Potter, now."

"What?" Malfoy stuttered. "No, I will not do such a thing." He placed his hands on Snape's desk, standing up.

"You will, Draco, or nearly all of the Malfoy estate will belong to Potter." Severus also stood up, narrowing his eyes. "Do you want that to happen?" He hissed.

"Don't threaten me with tings you can't do." Draco snarled in his godfather's face. Severus glared at him before sighing and turning around, kneading his forehead.

"You will understand when you find him, now go or I will take points off." Draco scrutinized Snape some more before he finally left in search of his enemy.

*

Draco found him-her in the Hospital Wing after looking nearly everywhere else. He should have figured, it was Harry Potter he was looking for. "Mr. Potter is in the bathroom, changing into appropriate wear, Mr. Malfoy. I will be keeping him here at least a few weeks." Madame Pomfrey stated looking at him oddly.

'Please, me asking with concern about Potter, whom I hate, is perfectly normal. She could at least be a good Hufflepuff and whither under my gaze.' Both of them started to hear heaving noises come from the only patient in the ward and on a 'I-don't-know-why-but-I'm-doing-it' impulse, Draco raced to the bathroom before Pomfrey could get there. He locked the door behind him with a fairly unused Dark magic spell so that the Healer had little chance of disrupting him in his tirade to kick Potter while he was down.

The revealing back of the mandatory hospital outfit showed her arse, and he knew Potter was still a she because it was the same arse that belonged to the women he had made love to last night. The same arse his Jade taunted him with only a day ago. And because it was still Jade, Draco couldn't find it in him to hate her for what she..he had done, especially if she was kneeling and worshipping the toilet gods. But heart-break does wonders to people and it was within him to still try.

"So, Potter," He made sure to spit even though inside he felt instantly worse for it. "Finally getting what you deserve, eh?" She turned to look at me, and staring into her eyes was a mistake. I nearly melted on the spot with shame. 'No woman, beautiful or not, stolen my heart or not, Potter or not, should ever look so sorrowful' Draco decreed in his thoughts.

"Draco," Jade --He refused to call her Potter while he was a she-- breathed softly. The moment was ruined, however, when she had to turn around to throw up. Draco wrinkled his nose at the smell that magically was erased after a moment.

"Please not now, Draco. I want you to be yourself..... and not pity me because I'm...sick. Please," 'Ew, I actually saw that one.' "Just go." Draco quickly unlocked the door and walked out, now face to face with an angry and frustrated Healer. He put his hands up.

"Just tell me where her bed is and I'll stay there." She took it upon herself to direct him there, with the help of a pinching spell to both ears. They were still red and sore by the time Jade came back, looking as if she never was sick. Impeccable, like a pure-blood, in her designed robes over her Hospital uniform.

"Please, have a seat." She invited. Draco managed to pull off a glare at her while crossing his arms. She narrowed her eyes. "I said sit!" She hissed in Parseltongue and Draco found himself sitting. 'Jade can't possibly be Potter, she's too Slytherin and Potter's not enough to even pull that off. This must all be some huge joke.'

"Draco," She started softly again. "The reason why Snape sent you down to find me and the reason why I'm still in Jade Vixen Rose's form is because..." Jade took a deep breath here, closing her eyes and opening them when she finished exhaling through her mouth. "I think I'm pregnant."

Draco openly gaped. He was allowed to because him, a Father? And to Harry Potter's kids? His own Father would not be happy about that... After a period of adjustment in which he did not faint, not even once, Draco looked into her eyes knowing that her could find her silent reaction there. He saw her happiness and joy, her fear and worries, her grief and pain, her excitement and nervousness, her acceptance and her question.

No words were needed. Draco knew exactly what she was asking. He knew the answer that she wanted, too. And he knew his own answer he was going to give. He stood up and walked over to her, making her sit down as he took a knee. The hand he held he kissed gently. "As long as our child is in there, I will keep you and him safe." Draco saw her blink back tears as she smiled (that was the answer he knew she dearly wanted him to give), and his world started to spin because of it. 'Merlin, I hate Potter.'

"Thank you, Draco, thank you so much." She blubbered much too like a Gryffindor for Draco's taste and he sighed inwardly as he stood up. 'I guess she is Potter...'

"Here, give me your robes. You shouldn't wear them while Madame Pomfrey's going to test you." Jade jerked away from his hands.

"I'll keep them on, thank you. And if Madame Pomfrey has a problem, she can go stuff it somewhere else." Draco smiled at her 'I'll do whatever I damn well please' attitude. 'And there's my problem, she keeps dragging me in. I've become far too enamoured with her and it's beginning to scare me...'

*

For 6 long months, Draco cared for Jade. He only left her side to go to important classes or sometimes meals and the detentions he received for skipping classes, defending her and his own honour, or for getting caught in the hallways on his way to Jade with a midnight snack she absolutely needed specially delivered. However, he made sure to be their whenever she went through any of her painful tests and checkups. And all that work was ruined the one day she screamed bloody murder.

I was out in another room talking to Madame Pomfrey about Jade's health and progress when I heard her. I jumped up immediately, running to her room that seemed much farther away suddenly. Once I finally reached there, Jade morphed into Potter as she, he clutched a knife that was twisted into her, his stomach. I shook my head in slow horror as not only was my child killed, but the killer was my Father.

"You should know better, Potter, than to dare me to do something within my own power and morals to do, especially when I'm on orders; dare me not." Lucius sneered, turning in my direction just as he was portkeyed out of there. He was there long enough, though, for me to see the surprise on his face when he realized that I was the other Father, and that he had just killed his own grandchild. His last words echoed in my head as I numbly stood there, hearing Potter's sobbing and Pomfrey's distressed calls as if they were far away. A tear slowly rolled down my face. Those words held some meaning to me: my heart would not be broken as I would not have fallen in love, my child wold not be dead as I would not have had one with Potter, and my life would not be ruined if Potter had just said no. If he only told them to let him be and said dare me not.

El Fin, Hasta Luego

The End, Till Later

Ha ha ha ha ha, a 5,000 word piece of art, yes?

No? Well, tu loco en la cabeza. R&R every body! FYI, these are separate stories but if it's too hard for you to look them all up (eventually) go to my _Ultimate Collection_


End file.
